


溺海

by EchoShim



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Bucky Barnes, M/M, Top Steve Rogers
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:08:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21680722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoShim/pseuds/EchoShim
Relationships: Stucky
Kudos: 11





	溺海

Barnes挺不喜欢新来的同事。  
那种滋味仿佛年少时班里空降一个处处优秀的转校生，所有风头都被对方抢了去。但自己记不得学生时代的事，Rumlow也不是爱打小报告的副班长，Pierce更不是青春期男孩心爱的漂亮班主任。他推上储物柜的门，坐到长条凳上装子弹。那个人叫什么来着？Barnes摩挲着黑洞洞的枪口回想看着不太顺眼的家伙，Steve Rogers。  
他觉得这个人有点问题。枪托在左手掌心磕了两下，脑子里的各种看法也由此归为两类。看法一认为弃明投暗的Cap会是个好搭档，让自己不要在意对方若有似无的暧昧勾扯，看法二坚定这位不是个善茬儿，虽然自己不是什么不谙世事的清纯佳人，但偶尔刻意的身体接触实属过分。说也奇怪，相同的动作放到Rumlow身上，Barnes觉得十分正常，但对象换成Rogers，后背随即升起一股细小的颤栗，然后变成微弱火星缓缓烧透五脏六腑。  
我想多了。他来到打靶场，举起手枪瞄准红心。大家都算变异人，本质大概相同，磁场契合也不是没有可能。想到这，Barnes意识到一个巧合，近几个月自己被洗脑的次数逐步降低，这个月甚至一次没有；血清的稳定性有了显著提高，也用不着休眠，单人宿舍的床不够软，但好过冷冰冰的金属盒子太多。  
子弹出现罕见的偏离。青年结束乱想，远远望见不完美的靶心。新来的那位既是福星也是灾劫。他舔了下淡色的唇，收枪去打拳。

热水自头顶流向全身，Barnes闭着眼摸过洗发露按了两泵。机械臂是蛮好用的，虽然听上去有点可怜，自己算半个残疾人，但不能否认在杀人越货方面，这玩意儿的确优秀，但在处理生活琐事上，科技产品不如原装胳膊。比如会勾住头发，捏碎杯子，时不时没有恶意地锁喉同事。幸好自己对基地里的冬兵姑娘们没什么想法，床事引发的命案，听上去悲惨又可笑。  
先洗头并不是个好习惯，但他喜欢从上至下完成清理工作。人是唯一不因发情做爱的物种，甚至会因没有时间放弃灵肉合一。Barnes低头盯着下身，试图从空白的记忆中找出自己破处的证据。最近太闲了，他跳过撸一发的选项，将胡思乱想的锅甩给上头。  
有人决定帮他一把。  
Barnes被推到瓷砖墙上，彻底冷静。业务水平雪崩式下滑，他这么自我评价道。青年费力地别过脸，看到那个不要命的是Rogers，竟没有感觉太意外。这种地方寻衅滋事，不是杀人灭口就是捡肥皂。鉴于对方的前科，Barnes认为是后者。但对方穿戴整齐，又不像要给自己开苞。  
“放手。”  
他双手被反剪到背后，对方膝盖顶在腿弯，半分都动不了，前身贴在湿滑的瓷砖上也使不上力气，只能口头警告。  
“你认识我，但肯定不记得这事。”  
Rogers将下巴抵在青年湿淋淋的肩头，平稳语调里有说不出的暧昧。青春期的男孩子挤在一起看色情杂志不是什么大不了的事，但两个成年男人前胸贴后背搞点黄色就非同寻常了。七十年前，两人一起闷在房间里各自面红耳赤，七十年后，Bucky被自己逼着欣赏手活儿。  
如果奋力反抗也不是挣脱不开。Barnes还记得基地外的冻湖，冰面没有沾水瓷砖湿滑，却更冷。他们俩不久之前还在那里打过一架，不分上下，或者，对方放了水。  
但他也需要纾解，况且体验还不错。看似强迫，实际有些享受的意味在里头。等他回过神来，Rogers已经离开了淋浴间，花洒依旧喧嚣，空旷里也只有水声作响。青年继续洗澡，仿佛刚才是春梦一场。男人离开前留下意味不明的笑，轻微声响顽固地钻进耳朵窜入脑中。感觉有被冒犯到的冬日战士难以控制地伸手砸墙。  
Rumlow刚进浴室就听到淋浴间里的“轰隆”一声，他疑惑地看看入口，又盯了换衣服的Rogers两秒随后匆匆移开目光。氛围并不友好，死寂中潜伏着危险。从Rogers来基地的那天起，Rumlow就觉得他们会来上几局，你死我活的那种。卧底不是个轻松的差事，自己与Rogers共事不短，这人虽然不是睚眦必报但倔脾气上来也有自己受的。  
“Rumlow？”他听到Rogers喊自己。  
“什么事？”他状似无事地回头，侧过的身体挡住了摸枪的手。  
换好衣服的人皮笑肉不笑：“你该拆个新的沐浴露。”  
虚惊一场。身体里绷紧的弦松动半分，Rumlow咧出个礼貌的微笑，转身继续脱衣服。  
Rogers拿着湿衣服离开，没打算在这儿动手——Bucky还在里面洗澡，出来看到一滩血肯定不爽。

就算没见到一滩血，Barnes也很不爽，他围着浴巾出来，不管不顾地撞了Rumlow肩头，自然也忽视了对方冲自己打招呼。  
先后吃瘪的Rumlow进了淋浴间，那面开花墙矗立在他常去隔间的必经之路。  
“见鬼。”  
Rumlow忍不住摇头，Barnes的破坏能力堪称哈士奇之王。

Rogers去了洗衣房。滚筒机械地转圈，仿佛漩涡。  
他想起了曾经的梦魇，像只阴魂不散的幽灵每夜栖息床头。Bucky在噩梦中一次又一次坠落，他看到自己贴着火车车厢绝望地哭泣。鲜红的血迹在山间雪地上绽放，Bucky被拖行到九头蛇基地成为杀人机器。Rogers在梦中是旁观者，悬浮在现实之上，被迫重温残酷现实。  
Well，他皱眉思考，从另一个角度来看，Bucky成为冬日战士也有一定好处，比如两个高龄老人能在耄耋之年依旧年轻，否则自己现在只能去烈士纪念碑缅怀竹马。他伸手打开洗衣机拿出烘干好的衣物，臂弯细小的针眼在日光灯下格外显眼。

浴室风波暂无后续。那人每天都是正经严肃的一张脸，根本想不到皮囊之下是放荡的灵魂。Barnes觉得自己应该出去执行几个任务换换心情，避免闲得无聊总想这些黄色废料。是的没错，他最近在休长假，不是在休眠仓而是在基地里瞎晃。这不正常。虽然上头并不是剥削者，但不人性化，更不是搞慈善的。  
训练场很空。他打光子弹，放下手枪盯着远处的靶心。十分钟前他照例去医务室注射血清，睡冷柜跟打针总得有一个。青年依稀记得很久以前自己陪着别人去诊所，口袋里有对方喜欢的巧克力，那个人似乎也是金发。他在想到Rogers的瞬间，立马摇头试图甩开记忆碎片。冬日战士陷入了进退两难的沼泽，他想找回记忆，但渴求之物与不愿想到的人绑定。难搞。他将枪推进绑在大腿上的枪袋，决定回宿舍盯天花板。Rogers总不可能出现在那上面，青年健步走向门口。

冤家路窄是哪个混球总结出的真知灼见？  
Barnes在男人前方一米开外停住脚步，他盯着对方蓝色的眼，觉得骤然紧张的自己非常没有排面。  
Rogers明显看出了端倪，往前走了一步。  
男人似笑非笑的模样让青年很不爽，他后悔刚才没有留一发子弹。自己是杀手，没必要打架贯彻公平原则，那是英雄人物最爱的套路，比如面前这个——Rumlow跟自己讲过对方曾经的光辉事迹。说实话，他觉得男人也只有这样做才对得起那张脸。  
Rogers看到青年摸枪的小动作，无意间将似笑非笑转为真实笑纹。他觉得Bucky像只毛发乱糟糟的小狮子，脾气非常不好的那种。  
魅力浅笑的金发俊男成功惹恼了冬日战士巴某人。他冲上去揪住Rogers衣领，右脚踹在对方小腿，随后把人按在地上，凶巴巴地盯着看。  
他清楚Bucky打人有多狠，也笃定对方会给自己留口气，索性一脸闲适地躺着，哪怕青年抽出了匕首在自己喉结处上下游移。  
静默对视良久，Barnes先移开眼，收刀准备走人。他没办法让Rogers血溅当场，闭眼下刀都不行。  
Rogers在对方起身之前眼疾手快地拉着人倒向自己。嘴唇被牙齿磕破，鼻梁相碰的酸痛与血浆的腥甜勾勒了第一个不完美的吻。  
Barnes被迫近距离望着对方的眼，迅速直起上半身骑跨在他腰腹间挥拳打人。Rogers假设过很多次，如果自己不留情面，打赢Bucky胜算很大，只是他没办法使全力。  
这次下手有点儿重，男人偏头眨眨眼，血浆迸进眼里的滋味并不好受。青年呼吸急促，犹疑地停下拳头。Rogers直起上身，掐住对方下巴用力地亲下去。Barnes一手推在男人胸前，一手掐住他喉咙，对方却开始摸自己屁股。他瞬间绷紧后背，活像只炸毛的猫。有的男孩子在青春期以戏谑兄弟为乐，摸腿掐臀一气呵成。青年记不得几十年前欠下的风流债，现在债主上门，他只觉得对方是无端来找茬儿的。  
Barnes推开人，抬脚踹在Rogers胸口。他双手向后支在地上，漂亮的绿眼睛盯着俊脸染血的男人，新鲜的杀气喷薄而出。Rogers看着青年湿漉漉的唇，回味似的舔了舔嘴。Barnes觉得自己很不正常，会瞬间被对方的微表情点燃怒火，也因此非常想毁掉些什么。  
“你不讨厌我。”  
男人站起身，脸上是相当没有说服力的狼狈，他居高临下看着青年，从后腰摸出手枪。Barnes盯着黑洞洞的枪口，并未体会到命悬一线的压迫感。

监控室值班的喽啰因为突兀的警报声打翻了啤酒，黑掉的几个监视器屏幕都是训练场的。他骂骂咧咧，起身准备去查，耳麦里传来Rogers的声音。  
“要命就呆着别动。”

他话音刚落，就把耳机摘下随后扔远。Barnes摸不透对方动向，但也清楚今天不会像上次那样轻松结束。  
“他们告诉我，我长得跟你朋友很像，或许你们有什么不为人知的关系，但我不是他。”  
青年绷着脸，尽量演戏做全套。他没办法接受自己，在洗脑后成为杀人机器，站到了挚友的对立面。他听过流言，也偷看过模糊的资料，那位早已牺牲的英雄跟自己长着同样的脸。但他从来没有想过，发小想上自己。  
“继续。”  
Rogers丢了枪，伸手抹了一把脸上的血，而后在青年对面坐下。他想知道已经失去记忆的Bucky是怎样看待自己的。  
“你不会杀我，但我会杀了你。”他抬起手背擦了擦嘴，忽然很想知道自己之前有没有接过吻。  
“事实是……”男人压低身子向前靠，“你对前任务目标有生理反应。”

九头蛇似乎唤醒了另一个自己，他污黑，邪恶，重欲，与之前背道而驰。以前的自己会窥探他人隐私么？即使只限于Bucky，也绝不可能。厚着脸皮接近、试探甚至动手猥亵，他站在光与暗的分界线，同时被烈火与深海折磨。或许丢失了记忆的Bucky也是这样痛苦，他模糊地记得自己，却碍于指令，机械地执行暗杀，没有人告诉他实情，他背负着疑惑追杀仅剩的亲人。

Barnes有一种如释重负的空灵感，隐秘被戳破后并非羞耻而是轻松。他梦到过两三次火辣性事，在深夜粗喘着醒来，胯间泥泞不堪，额角是后怕的冷汗。青年在凌晨时分异常清醒，他看向墙角的红色圆点，重重倒回床上用被单蒙住头脸。说不定做过一次就没有春梦的苦恼了。他偏过脸躲避男人细碎的轻吻，扯开衣扣。  
比想象中顺利，但方向不对。Rogers甚至觉得自己像拿钱办事的男公关，他迟疑片刻，按着人压到地上。

青年坚信，被开苞绝对是为数不多的记忆中最不愉快的一段。张开腿被操已经不是什么值得开心的事，更何况男人狠了命地往里塞，简直被顶得反胃。  
Rogers陷入两难境地。心仪对象的滋味比想象中更美妙，但他的Bucky表情不佳，皱眉抿嘴的模样仿佛被恶棍侵犯的处女。他听不到一点儿声响，也就不确定自己是否让床伴满意，无奈之下只能换着角度蹂躏被撑大一圈的可怜穴口。  
Barnes崩溃地握拳捶向地板。他是不怕疼的，但要被贯穿的既视感使他恐惧。青年伸出左手扒住Rogers肩头，借着男人的力量起身而后压倒对方。他原本想掐着野合对象的脖子警告一番，但上下颠倒之后，那玩意儿插得更深。Barnes感觉到一股酸意涌进鼻腔，他难以置信地瞪大眼睛，不想承认自己满足于这种可怖的深度，甚至要飚出点生理性眼泪。青年后悔了，他想抬屁股走人，却被对方按着臀肉又坐了回去。  
皮肉相撞的的一声闷响彻底拉开纵欲活动的帷幕。Rogers抓着青年的臀，不停向上耸动腰杆。他终于听到了些含糊的呻吟，即使对方刻意压在喉咙里，但表情足够说明一切。

道貌岸然的混蛋不客气地内射，他有点想打人，但撑在地上的手酸软无力，连带机械臂都不想工作，见鬼了。Barnes由着对方将自己抱进怀里搓揉膝盖，又亲又咬。他眼神涣散，目光随意地落在地板某处。Rogers拨开青年黏在脸旁的湿发，郑重地吻了他一下。虽然提上裤子不认人很不地道，但这种无关情欲的亲昵似乎特别能勾起怒火。Barnes觉得自己很矛盾，主动扯开衣服共消欲火，事后又吝啬柔柔腻腻的吻。他看着男人近在迟尺的眼，两汪清透的蓝色湖水，带着点翡翠的冷光。  
Rogers假装没看到青年微小的表情变化，毕竟现在不是谈心的好时机。他开始搜罗散落在地的衣物，往对方身上套。Barnes像个被从头到脚打扮好的芭比娃娃，换装完成后勉强站起身看男人穿戴。自己明里暗里狼狈，对方也没好多少——脸上的血干涸了大半，肩头后背抓痕显眼，几条特别深的是机械臂的杰作。  
青年挥开男人伸向自己的手，无声拒绝搀扶。Rogers快走两步追上对方，将人扛到肩头踹开了训练场的大门。

丢人。他假装听不到一路上同事们的窃窃私语，倒吊着看地砖枯燥的花纹。脸上滚烫，他确信是因为血液倒流。  
Barnes是第一次到邻居家串门，室内布局相同，唯一不同的是窗台上的白色小雏菊，她们开得灿烂，追逐着阳光绽放。  
Rogers拉着人去浴室，在青年拒绝之前拍了拍他的屁股。Barnes扶着墙背对男人，任由对方的手指在体内抠挖，类似失禁的滋味异常羞耻，他在心里不住祷告清理工作快点完成。  
也算意料之中，青年被按在墙上操了一顿。他眯眼享受身前冰凉身后火烫的绝妙滋味，同时腹诽男人要命的性欲。  
“Bucky.”  
他再一次听到了这个名字，在男人兴奋的粗喘中不算突兀地出现。对方在梦里也是这么叫自己的，不过那时，这人像根豆芽菜。  
“Steve.”  
他声调很轻地开口，男人的名字淹没在哗啦的水声里。

两个成年男性同睡一张单人床，除了挤还是挤。Rogers不知道青年是否真的睡了过去，对方呼吸沉稳规律，但自己看不到他的脸。Barnes在男人缠上来时皱眉睁眼，对方像床厚被子裹到身上，附赠落在肩头的一个吻。他保持侧卧的姿势，一动不动盯着雪白的墙壁，直到男人睡去。  
这个人，是真的不怕自己杀了他。而事实如此，自己确实下不了手，诡异又顺理成章。纵欲之后的酸疼带着困意涌进眼窝，锐利绿眸泛起水雾，青年已经很久没有这种睡觉为大的迫切感，他清醒又迷茫地过了许多年，现在终于能安下心睡一觉。

Rogers醒来时天已经黑了。他搂紧怀中人抱了一会儿，然后将人翻过来正对自己。机械臂早已被焐热，生硬地硌在心口。  
他以为真枪实弹地来上几发之后，自己就不会再做春梦。但今天的梦境格外真实，青年推拒间摸到了温热的筋肉，他费力地睁开眼，发现自己又在挨操。  
男人听到了句俄语，不明所以，但确定是脏话。不过被骂是小事，他们这算正式“上床”，做完比较好。  
“你能不能出点声音？我没有奸尸的癖好。”  
Barnes怀疑正大操大干的人是假货，淫词浪语越说越欢，除了塞在自己屁股里的那一根，全都是赝品。他抓住男人撑在床上的手臂，抬腰向上移动，吐出了铁棍似的性器。Rogers俯身按住想走的人，在他喉结上咬了咬，扶着胯下热物又顶了进去。

基地没有禁止找姘头一说，但自己这位有点难搞。Barnes将咖啡杯放回餐盘，假装看不到那些别有意味的眼神。换个对象折腾一天一夜会不会好一点？他将餐具放到回收处，转身看到来用餐的Rogers。青年生出逃跑的冲动，但考虑到背后那么多双眼睛，只能假装没事人，大步离开餐厅。  
如何能让另一半尽快进入角色，是个棘手的问题。男人端着餐盘就近坐下，全然不在意其他人别扭的神色，低头专心吃饭。

青年坐在医疗中心的诊床上等待注射血清。  
“最近药的粘稠度跟以前不太一样。”  
护士举着针，稍微停顿一下：“是二代，更稳定一些。”  
他觉得对方神色有些古怪，但效果的确是有的，也就不再多问。青年穿过惨白灯光下的走廊，莫名想到几天前在男人手臂上看到的针眼。心跳陡然加速，他站在原地表情复杂。说不上来悲喜，杂糅一团的情绪如海啸般袭来，无处可逃。  
Rogers在拐角遇到了男友——目前还是他单方面认定。栗发青年瞄了瞄对方，目不斜视地走了。男人抬手按按自己肩后，做爱时被抓破的地方刚刚结痂。

Pierce不觉得双职工是件好事，尤其是两颗核弹搞到了一起。万一哪天Rogers想带人私奔，八成追不回来。但在平稳局势下棒打鸳鸯也不是什么明智之举。头疼。

“你下次能不能戴安全套？”Barnes简直咬牙切齿。  
Rogers恬不知耻地靠在他肩上，声音懒懒的：“你怕怀孕？”  
青年边用俄语骂街边从对方腰侧放下腿。他刚刚被按在墙上双脚离地时间长达半小时，但这仅仅是个开始。  
“你先走。”  
虽然基地的每个人都心知肚明这段关系，但Barnes别扭地尽量减少两人同框次数。Rogers摸了摸对方发红的脸颊，替他收拾好衣服先走一步。青年靠在墙上休息片刻，等脸上不那么烫了才准备离开。  
“Rumlow？”  
他在门口撞见脸色不明的同事，对方眼里的精光让他想起床上的Rogers。青年盯着撞上枪口的人，露出个奇怪的笑。

外号“交叉骨”的Rumlow因为骨折在病房躺了一个多月  
Rogers对此耿耿于怀，甚至想挑个黄道吉日补上两枪。虽然用这种方式处理私人恩怨有点过火，但也不是不行。Barnes只能让同事自求多福，毕竟自己当时也有点想开枪。

END


End file.
